Curiosity killed the Gamer
by Daydreamer B.A
Summary: As the usual, Annie Blackwell was the typical troublesome gamer. She didn't know better. She didn't know her big mouth could effect her game, more over the dangerous character in it. Would he leave? Could she escape? Too late. He latched on to her, and refused to let go. What to do now... [Being rewritten]
1. I shouldn't have done that

**Annie.**

Yep, that's my name. _The _Annie awesome gamer. I've got a leading streak on all games I play. Can't say I don't have pride or a mouth for it. Sometimes, that's actually the mouth that gets me things.

Yea, yea, I may seem spoiled, but I'm actually not. Just changed by what the family's (And other things) done to me. No, I wasn't raped or emo, I'm actually an exciting and out going person. Need someone to hang out with? I'm here. Need someone to play with you? I'm here. I'm the person that likes doing a lot of things. Especially _games_, on electronics or not.

Now let me tell you the bad part, cause this isn't easy. I can't believe this crap is actually real and happened to me. I believe it all started on the last day of official school for me before I was to be home schooled at age 15...and to also believe I was never going home.

I'm trapped here, and never coming back.

* * *

**Morning.**

"Annie! Get your ass down here to eat, this is the last time I'm telling you!" my overly horrid step mother screamed the second time for breakfast. I jumped a bit and frowned madly at my door, wishing to fly out, poof fairly God mother, and go sarcastic on her ass. Currently, I was on my laptop at Gamestop, checking out something my cousin Mackenzie was blabbering about.

**Zelda: Majora's Mask.**

I actually….liked it so far. But sadly, it had to come to an end.

"Fine! I'm going!" I shouted back to her. I'll go sarcastic later I guess. To be honest, I _really _don't like her. That should've been depicked from the start. She was the authority for….over a year now…? She's extremely strict and mean of course. Having a replacement for your mom isn't easy at all, especially when they're confirmed missing. However, lucky for me, word hasn't got out yet, so no gossip for the family! Sarcastic smile insert here.

I made my way downstairs happily, not letting her madness get the best of my morning. Nothing would ruin my day. I was getting a new game, and that would definitely make the _week_.

However, little did I know, maybe _one _game isn't so...ordinary like the others.

* * *

After my last day of official school (I was going straight to homeschool at age 15), I decided to _walk_ to Gamestop (Cars just aren't my thing). Persistent messy grass flaked my poor worn out shoes, but I didn't seem to care. I just waved it away and continued my happy journey. I was almost there. I was too excited to wait tomorrow for the game, so I decided to go today. It wasn't that long of a walk, just through the woods and there's a city. All the animals that were there were just deer, so I'd be safe. I think.

Thinking on about the game, I got so excited just visioning it! Me being a little elf named Link. How cute would that be? My hair wasn't exactly blonde, just bright brownish hazel along with my green eyes. Any maybe my short spiky hair (going down to the bottom nape of my neck) would look cool with that big sock hat. Oh, and maybe-

My thoughts were interrupted when my foot made contact with something a bit harder than dirt and more like rock. I froze, my eyes wide. Oh God...please don't tell me it's something dead...I stopped and looked down. I immediately softened as soon as it came, and let out a sigh. I was surprised to see how lucky I was.

The Zelda game I was looking for!

Excited, I immediately picked it up and put it in my pocket. What do I get? A free game! This only happens once in a million years. The cover was exactly like the one at Gamestop, but maybe I taaaadd different, but I really didn't care. It looked perfect to fit in my system, and that was all I needed. I was surprised it had no dirt or mud on it...maybe someone dropped it. Mine now.

However, before I could move on, my bright green eyes caught something else just as interesting. That game wasn't the only thing that was down there.

A White Book.

Curiosity got the best of me and I picked it up. I brushed off a couple leaves off of it. What was this? The game manual for it? It was so clean with no sign of dirtiness. I shrugged. Oh well. Wasn't wasting my time here. I'd save my excitement for at home. Hopefully my step mother wouldn't flabbergast over this (I'll probably just jinx it).

* * *

As soon as I got home, you could already guess what I was doing. That's right.

Play the game.

It was exactly how I visioned it, and it was fun to play. I played it twice, not caring if it were bed time or not. Though that skull kid and shop dude scared me a bit, I enjoyed it nonetheless. It wasn't until I've started playing it a third time it started to funk up. Like when I was around the middle of the game, and trying to advance on Link's attack controls, Link just...died. By fire. And almost every time I died, I was met with this saying:

'**You shouldn't have done that**.'

I frowned. It wasn't my fault Link got a disease and just died. Did I do a glitch or something? It was weird. It also looked like the shop keeper was behind all of it. Him _and _the skull kid. I hated how they always laughed at me. I almost punched the screen. What's their problem? Every time I started the game over, my file was replaced with BEN. And then something like...DROWNED. I narrowed my eyes. This was a super glitch. I don't care if BEN DROWNED.

Get the hell off my game.

Soon enough, I just got too mad and got off the game. I was still gonna keep it thanks to it being special and all. I sighed, might as well look at the game manual just to see if it were supposed to be like that. I don't know why I didn't before, maybe I was just too piped up. Well anyway, it was here now, all fresh and clean. This otta help me.

I opened it and was surprised it had no introduction, nor author. Just a beautiful blank clean cover. When I opened it, instead of seeing anything about the game in general, I saw pictures and symbols. Roman? African? They were written all over the page, disorganized and crap. I turned to the other page, and was met with the same thing. What the heck?

This was definitely no game manual. If it was...credit to the author is horrible. Too confusing. Not to mention, it didn't mention the game at all. No Zelda. No Link. No salesman. No...fighting. I was surprised. Sadly, at this time, I should've at least seen the ending of the book which had something other than that, but I didn't.

I basically thought of the book as spells. They had these funky words and what it would do. Sorta like a game. At first you'd say these cheesy words, and then something weird would happen to you or the victim you inflicted it on. Woah…would it work? I wasn't gonna try it, I've got to do research first.

So I jumped onto my laptop and decided to look it up. I pulled up Google searched: '**Spell books**'. What came up were books, but they all had titles, authors, _people_. They were much more different than this one. Also, this White Book was disorganized. There were pictures with the wrong words scrambled all over the page. It was all confusing.

"Ugh, this is so confusing!" I flabbergasted. "This definently doesn't belong to someone. I think I'll keep this from people's eyes..." the last part came out as a quiet whisper. This book looked way too...weird...to be in a typical library. More over, in someone else's hands. Did this belong to some phcyco? 'Witch'? I was about to read to figure out more, but something stopped me.

A high **Bing! **Interrupted my rant from my awesome laptop. I stopped and crawled over. It was some type of email for me…cool! A game challenge from Mackenzie again? Or another gamer? The weird part was I didn't even have Yahoo opened up yet, but here it was. With curiosity poking me at every edge, I opened it.

However, what was written was beyond my context. I was wrong…very wrong…

**You shouldn't have done that.**

* * *

**Yo! Did you guys like it? How it was introduced? Critiques? **_**Questions?**_


	2. Talk, Talk, Talk

**Talk, Talk, Talk.**

* * *

I blinked. What in the world…sorta strange. Well…maybe it was just dome taunt from some gamer I played. Or even less…a hacker. I got this covered; some dumb person couldn't make me feel down. I gave my email to some gamers I played, so this wasn't that surprising. Maybe this was just Silver, some overly mean teen I played with last month.

This should be for fun, right?

So I typed:

"Do I know you? Are you a gamer I played? It's alright. Bad luck shouldn't be a part of that teeny dumb struck life anyway-"

**NO.**

I jumped a bit, taken a back from my own screen in front of me. I didn't even send it yet. It appeared in all caps, pure black with a completely white background. It was…huge. It took up the entire screen! What the nuggets happened?!

_Was my computer __**dead**__?_

I needed to tell my mom. Dad. _Someone_. I almost made it out of my chair to the door, but my legs refused to move after taking in what my eyes have seen. The door made a little crack, and then forcefully shut with a huge **Clash! **I jumped again, and then this time tried my hardest to get out of my seat, arm leg energy and everything, but…

My body was **unwilling**. I...don't know why. My hand was stuck on the keyboard. I was too astonished to even _scream._

**Oh…I'm sorry.**

**Did I scare you?**

**It's Okay, Gumdrop.**

**BEN doesn't think there should be bad luck in that teeny life anyway.**

It all appeared on my screen. All of it. He mimicked what I just said, and I didn't even send it. Now I Know this...this couldn't be from Silver. I was terrified. How did he know what I was saying? Did he hack into my webcam and speakers? Was he a ghost? I decided to test it, and say something, but all that came out was a confused murmur. Don't worry, Annie… it's probably still a hacker…cooperate.

I took a deep breath, and was ready. Even though I couldn't get up out of my own dang seat because my own **_body _**wasn't even listening to me. I'm totally fine.

**Play.**

**My game.**

**The game.**

**You stole.**

My eyes couldn't move and were stuck to the screen. Okay...he wants a game. A game I stole that belonged to…_him? _Someone named BEN? I was about to reject when my mouth just stopped, wide open. _Someone? _ BEN...? BEN. BEN. BEN...

**BEN.**

**Zelda. Majora's Mask.**

That game was theirs? _His_? Did the glitch...get on my computer? No way. No way. It couldn't be. I know it's possible to hack on to someone's computer, but not what they're doing. Nobody could do that...perhaps a stalker. I shifted my lazy body side ways a bit to my window, but all there was were just trees and beautiful green grass. I slowly sighed, and decided it was time to communicate.

"It sure didn't have a name on it…" I grumbled under my breath, my fear slowly becoming calmer. Maybe my stalker was outside still, with a built microphone here. Or...even worse...a spirit. But to my surprise, 'his' response wasn't so friendly. With a quick jolt of my mouse, electricity suddenly soared through my arm, making it flip.

"Ya!" I yelped and jumped again. My arm was ringing and turning numb. Bean Crackers…that hurt. My computer was alive? No…this couldn't be real. This couldn't be true. It _wasn't._

I must be dreaming.

I don't know when or how, it might have been when I was playing the game. I _was _getting a bit tired when it wasn't working. It was also past bed time. The book didn't have those spells or awkward words. The computer wasn't really talking to me. It was all just a lost cause that just came with a weird effect. Believe it or not, I _did _have dreams like this, where I'd just all of a sudden end up in it. It wasn't just me that happened to have these type of things, it was actually a thing.

Even though it was hard enough to believe. I was a good persuader to myself. So it was a good thing, right? I was calm and relaxed when I decided to speak again, this time with confidence.

"No," I responded in a flat tone. If I was dreaming, I could say what I want, when I want. I was fully convinced. There was just no way it was real. My house couldn't be haunted. I checked myself...the door probably shut thanks to my air. Besides, a hacker couldn't fasten me to a chair.

Something like that would only belong to a **dream**.

**Play.**

"No."

**Play.**

"No."

**Play.**

"No."

**Play.**

"No."

**Play.**

"Yo mama, fag."

Then everything went silent. It felt like the room just dropped 5 degrees. The screen slowly blurred white. I blinked. Did I scare him off? Good. After a few seconds, my laptop screen went back to its normal background. Great Tacos of the universe, it was over. Some hacker. Some _dream_. Maybe the game had a tracking device in it or the book somehow…

"Whew," I huffed and stood upon my seat. There was no way I was telling Step Mom. She didn't deserve to know. In fact, she'd make it worse. This was all a dream anyway. So what was I gonna do for the remaining time?

Think about it. And that book. In terror. Literally, my arms were shivering right now…not sure if I can feel it in the real world, or if I'm just faking. I softly smiled, and started to walk out the door to see what else my so called dream could have in store for me-

**Clap.**

A hardened hand **clamped** against my mouth.

My eyes widened and immediately went jet mode. At first, I thought whatever the attacker would do first, it'd be to break my head or neck. Without thinking, I swang my arms loose to hopefully stab the attacker's eyeballs with a wild scream. However, that proved little help, because as soon as I did that, my arms and legs became restricted. Immediately.

_What's going on!? _My thoughts screamed, adrenaline pumping through my veins. Now my body was in the almost same state as before, unable to move with the attacker's arms tightened around my body. The 'Thing' that got a hold of me held tighter and made _**his **_voice close and softly rub off my left cheek.

"You've met a terrible fate, haven't you?"

Then I was electrocuted to nothing.

* * *

**Thump.**

**Thump.**

**Thump.**

_Consciousness…_

My waking came with a hard jerk to the head. My body's immediate response was flying up to a sitting position. Blood flow took its precious time to my head. Flab Tarts, that hurts, especially the dizziness. Now I was probably out of the dream. I scratched my wild hair, confused and dizzy. My vision came to place and I realized I was on a green, blue patterned bed. Oh no…

This wasn't my house!

I looked up to observed my surroundings and figure out _what the hell _just happened, but immediately met up with a face, not the environment around me at first. It was a face...I...I surprisingly recognized. A _boy_ that looked my age actually (15).

**_Link?_**

Yea, he was Link, but…twisted up version. He had the same attire and all, but his face…it wasn't the same. His eyes were pitch black with bright red irises. That wasn't it though, there were actually _blood_ _streaks _from his _eyes_. Damn… I couldn't move anything from my body. It was like I was in this trance.

He didn't stop staring at me with that one stare which didn't help at all. That one stare that said: I. Got. You. Now. _Douchebag__. _It was…to be honest…_couldn't be real_. How did I end up here? All of that weird fading was too fake. He couldn't be real. Nobody could look like that unless they're sick or...dead. Yes.

Yes Annie, you're still dreaming!

So, what was the first thing that came out of my mouth?

"_I like your eyes._"

After a long silent moment, his face morphed from anger to…confusion.

"…What-?" he mumbled.

I crossed my arms, "You heard me." Cooperating with your dream can be so entertaining. Sometimes, the people and things from the real world flicker to 'dumb' when they enter the Dream World. It's funny.

"…You aren't-? A-aren't you…?" he stuttered a bit louder.

"What? You're nothing but a duplicate of my dream," I answered proudly. Though this dream was painful, It was the _truth._

'Link' morphed his face back to neutral after he heard that. Oh crap...I must've said something I shouldn't have said. I cringed back just a bit, and held my breath as his face seemed to get closer to mine.

"Oh no…you're not dreaming, _Gumdrop_." After he said that, he slipped out a small, sharp pocket knife from his behind and sliced my shoulder with it, confirming about my 'dreaming'.

"Owuh!" I yelped. Then I froze. The…the Nacho Elf was right…

I wasn't dreaming.

"So, Annie…how about that request?" he asked in his sly voice, playing with the small knife. I widened my eyes. What the hell? When you get hurt in your dream, could it be that painful? No...when I felt something like that, I'd immediately wake up. My whole _body _shivered upon the realization, and I quickly crawled away from him, hitting the wall.

"H-how do you know my name? How'd I get here?!" I panicked, and tried kicking his balls by instinct, which he easily defended. Darn slow body. What did he do to me while I was out? How _did _I end up here? How the hell was a game real? Better yet a character-?

"Leave me alone!" I screeched. But he didn't. Instead, he just blocked my hands, arms, and feet, then came up _2 inches_ close to my face.

"You're extremely cute, Annie. You really are, but there's a somewhat exception to this game…"

* * *

**(A/N): Did you know this is parallel to my other story: 'Killers just became more legal'? They'll cross eventually. They're not the same though. **_**Totally **_**not the same.**

**This is also on Quotev.**

**Go check it out! Don't forget to review! They help. :)**


	3. Horrifying Entrances

**Chapter 3: Horrifying entrances**

* * *

My eyes were blank and wouldn't leave him, still unblinking. His look also never moved from me, still keeping a watchful eye. Was this elf being serious? A _Nacho _Elf? This couldn't be right. Besides Zelda, I didn't know what game he could be implying. I just figured now he was actually real. After a few moments, I answered unsurely.

"…what game?"

His devious smile got wider when his request was successfully answered. The smile was…creepy. Like…like he was gonna rape me or something. His hands were still on me, so yea, that was a reasonable conclusion. So he came out with that kind of game? I wasn't gonna allow it-

"Ben?"

The Nacho Elf's smile disappeared as quickly as it came. The small voice that interrupted us from the door made both of us stop conversation. Nacho Elf's arms and hands slowly unwound from me with a touch that made me shiver. We both slowly shifted to that interruption that really surprised me.

We both gazed down at an irregular looking girl. Well, she was almost as tall as me (Just 3 inches shorter I'm guessing), looked 8, and she had on a raggedy PJ gown with the name 'Sally' stitched in a corner. Her green eyes seemed to glow which added to more of the irregular. In addition to that, dirt, scratches, and pitches of blood here and there covered her from head to toe. However, the majority seemed to be _leaking _from the top of her head. I shivered.

"What are you _doing_?" her soft curious voice pinged again, another step being taken. She had on a frown of course, but also a look of…disgust.

The Nacho Elf, Ben, just quickly shook his head, "It's not what it looks like- you know what? Forget it. Where's Slender?"

'Sally's' eyes were glued to me with the same expression, but still answered full heartedly, "He's not here….do you know where EJ is? He's been gone for a long time. A lot." However, instead of just answering her question, Ben just sighed annoyingly and walked up to her starting a conversation of important whispers. Immediately, the thought of them killing me together crossed my head. After all, they did have the look of antipathy. Once they were over, they both turned to stare at me.

I frowned, "The hell do you want, Nacho?" I was trying to look intimidating.

Ben's fists clenched, "Shut. Up. It's _Ben._"

"Still sounds like Bean to me."

A sudden shock pierced through my other arm that wasn't affected the first time. I let out a sorrow whimper as I lay hopelessly on the bed with my arm going in different directions. I've been shocked already! Leave me be! Surprisingly, my wish came true. Ben and the little girl stopped talking, and he gave her a simple statement.

"Tell everyone in the mansion to leave her be. This awkward victim's with me…" with that being said, Ben ushered Sally out the room, leaving me alone finally. Immediate questions pounded on to my head. A mansion? _Everyone?_ There were others? Oh crap…killers. At least that's what I thought it would be. Maybe I was right. Maybe I was wrong. I was gonna find out at some point.

I flicked myself, well duh Annie. Of course there had to be killers around here. Maybe just stalking and being quiet for now, waiting for me to crawl out of this...game dungeon room. Then when my time is up, they'll just appear out of no where, and butcher me. Actually, maybe something different. Why? Well, I already saw how this...'BEN' guy came for me. He appeared out of no where, and just...electrocuted me without wire. Just his hands. His pale, bare hands.

I never even knew an actual _game character _could be real. It was cool, but then again it wasn't. He wasn't doing good, he was doing bad. He kidnapped me here for some unexplained reason other than this stupid game. I was guessing it to be a sexual one. I clutched my hands. How was I gonna defend myself? I highly doubt he has weaponry here. He had his bare hands for crying out loud. And by the looks of it, he could do a lot with that...

My curiosity was just my 6th sense. And my 6th sense would probably be the one to bother me out of all the senses I have. Right now, just hammering me with steel anxiousness like nails, and I just couldn't take it. I had to find out what I was doing here. Why I'm here. And what the hell kind of powers stripped this Nacho Elf. I mean...BEN. And hopefully not run into his 'friends'.

That point otta be now.

With my curiosity still probing my skin and bones head to toe, I slopped off the bed, my legs twisting a bit left and right with wobbles. I was gonna just find an exit first. Meh…I'll stick to my curiosity plan. My energy started coming back to my lifeless numb arms as I softly swang the door open, careful not to make noise.

I then started out down the dark rich like red hallways with brown doors spaced out left and right. It really looked clean as I passed some walls, but I found others with knife stabbings in them in addition to some blood. Dang...who were the people here? Now that just plainly gave it off: Killers. Later on, I finally found the stairs…or a pair. This mansion was very big and dark…with the same dark feeling to it. Man…where's a light when you need one?

Never the less, I continued anyway. The rooms were almost the same at least. Though...I came passed only one that was the brightest of them all, which was pink. With a curious look, I took a peek in there, and stuffed animals and barbies and all that cheesy stuff was everywhere. It made me shiver. What cyco would keep this? Obviously one of the maddest ones.

Suddenly, I spot a thing moving from a far. I quickly turned to one of the stuffed, raggedy small looking bears. It was brown, pink, and white. The eyes looked as if they were stitched with one more above the other. I cocked a brow. However, that wasn't the most horrific part. The bear all of a sudden started...twisting its head. Probably turning...to look at me. Fright scratched at my bones and I bolted. When I continued my long journey, I started to feel better, knowing maybe I was the only one here at the moment based on the eerie silence.

I slowly made myself down the stairs and things just got cleaner as I took a peak around. Very fancy. There were some lights (Finally) hanging from the ceiling and pictures of scenery on the walls. In addition to that, there were a couple of pillars. This must be some _huge _mansion. I was curious to see all of it, but hunger probed at me. I immediately wondered how long I was out. It must have been hours, maybe _days. _Nah...I'd be starving enough to eat everything in sight. A snack wouldn't hurt, so I decided to look for the kitchen. I was at the bottom of the staircase, and turned to another section. I immediately froze.

**Pang.**

I jumped away 2 feet at the sudden knife that appeared before me foot. I just continued to stare down at it. Oh, it must belong to someone. There was no way in unicornia it flew by itself.

I wasn't the only one here. I peered up at yet, another surprising image, just a bit weirder.

There sat strange looking deranged people in some sort of living room I stood in front of. 3 were on the couch turning away from the TV to look at me as well as the 2 who sat on the floor. All of their eyes were rude and eerie as they contemplated at me. This all was for only 3 seconds, then action immediately snapped my way.

A charging boy (I'm guessing) with golden goggles and a striped bandana that covering his mouth charged at me full speed with a blood stained…hatchet? In his right hand. I took a step back, prepared to run.

**Ziickk.**

The charging stranger immediately fell to the ground with a satisfying jolt. The people in the room also stopped their new attack stance and slipped out of it, along with those looks. What the Bean Crackers? I didn't even move a foot! What was that? Did I have a powered force field while I was out? Powers?

My eyes shifted from the dude to a swanky looking female with a clock in her right eye pulled off the couch and started stalking towards me. I started slowly backing away at her threatening glare. Her frightening look didn't change as she stopped at least 4 feet away. Everyone's eyes were glued to me (Or as I thought) as they stared with surprised expressions. Was this the time to run?

She spoke, "Ben, what's your problem?! You don't stand up for some…victim against one of us!" I frowned. Well excuse you lady. I'm not that rotten Nacho Bean. Wait…what? I froze and slowly turned my head. The teen was right. Ben _was _there. In fact, he was there right behind me with a nonchalant stance, right hand raised, fingers a part. He had an even more threatening frown pointed to everyone in the room. I was confused. How'd he appear there?

"Sally…?" his voice peeked at the little girl crouched on the living room floor we saw earlier. As expected, her look was wishy washy. The boy on the ground surprisingly got up from the shock looking unaffected. His face was astonished, but mostly filled with rage. He then backed away, mumbling foolish words to himself.

"Whatever. I told Sally to tell you this victim was with me. Ya hear me? M-I-N-E. So leave her alone. At least until Slender gets back."I frowned. He spoke as if I were some sort of pet. Was I...?

"But why is she _here_?" the boy I thought the most deranged of all them asked. On his face…I didn't see eyelids. It was like he was wearing severe eye shadow instead. He also had pitch black spiky hair that went to his shoulders along with a creepy ass smile _carved _in his face. I shivered.

"Because…because Slendy said so. So piss off, Jeff." I obviously knew _that _was a lie. Why so protective? I was surprised when they bought it he was really honest and gave in, but they still had suspicious looks in their eyes. Besides, who was this 'Slendy'?

"Okay…whatever. Just don't make anymore stupid choices," Another female (Teen) blunted. She had on a black dress, black lipstick, black hair that went to mid back, and pure black charcoal eyes that looked as if it could kill you. Along with that chalk white skin, she looked vampire.

The looks were unwavering. I couldn't move my legs for a few seconds, then decided to slowly back out of the room to find another place to hide. Well...first attempt was a fail. The group of 'killers' started murmuring to themselves about me as I left the room (as I heard). They were probably plotting to kill me too. Not the typical way, oh no, a different way as I expected. They all looked as if they had the potential to have weirdo powers like Ben.

_I have to get the hell out of here…_I thought as I quickly but unsteadily rounded a corner. I was thinking about finding an exit, forgetting about the snack. I could get one at a store near by hopefully. I didn't even know where I was.

"Uh…hello? What was that?" I heard Ben's voice repeat behind me. My brows raised...oh, forgot about him. I looked a head and stopped in a white shiny kitchen, then made myself comfortable there. Nobody else was there except us, so it was peaceful. The pantry was to our right, but I decided to immediately rampage through the fridge. I haven't ate in hours. Yes, hours were that long. And even though this wasn't my fridge, I decided to follow what my keen sense said. 'Make use of whatever is available to you.' I had to be fast if I wanted to escape.

"Oh I don't know…trying to get pain as soon as possible?" He frowned at my sarcasm.

"What're you talking about? Absolutely _no _victim would roam here. It's secret actually. In that room, that wasn't all whom lived here."

"I can see that," I blunted as I grabbed a big bowl of kit kat candy I spotted in the far back of the fridge. It was scrunched back there as if it were hiding, but I found it! I proudly held it up in front of both of our faces. No doubt, chocolate was my favorite. I planned to snack on this before I escape for 'energy'.

Ben took my hands and shifted the bowl to the left so he could see my face,"What're you doing? That's Jeff's, and you sure as hell don't wanna interfere with him." _Jeff?_ That ugly boy?

"Who the hell cares? It's not like he has 'breaktime anytime.' I believe his version of the saying is: 'rape time, anytime.' That's _all_ there is to it." With that being said, I slowly started eating the kitkat overexaggerating in front of his face. This was mine now.

"…Shut up…" he said with tints of laughter. I smirked, I actually made him laugh! I continued to eat the kitkats without remorse. Mine now. And now that we're here alone, we have time to talk.

"Anyways, why _am _I here?" I questioned, floating back to suspicion.

He looked over with a smirk, "Oh…well bad luck wasn't meant to be in that tiny life anyway."

Then I had enough. I kicked him in his balls.

* * *

With a sad sigh, I sat in my guest room with an old nintendo 64 and the game super mario bros. It was my favorite on the system, and I was having a little fun despite being here. It was like being a caged animal with chew toys. Their attempts were working on me.

I learned I was being kept here because of something inside me. I was really confused on how, because I don't remember having any injections on me during my time at home or with friends. I didn't do any spells from that one book either. It must have been something from blood, but what? I didn't get anymore information. I was just electrocuted again before I was sent back up here. Stupid Nacho Elf. It's been 2 hours.

"Leave. Me. Alone!" I groaned as he came in 20 minutes later and took my Nintendo away along with my favorite game known on it. My frown got deeper when he also took along with him some other games, leaving me with no 'toys.' I was just isolated in here...all alone...

I shook my fist at him when he left, "Stupid Nacho!"

"Revenge, Gumdrop!" he retorted. He started getting used to calling me that, knowing it was my worst candy (Don't know how he knew that). I didn't like it. He also stole that one Nintendo from my house. The excuse? His was broken. A lie.

It angered me to the bone. So much, I decided to leave my room to find something else here. I know it was stupid, cause I was stupid. But I didn't really have anything to worry about because Ben said his friends should leave me alone. So...I was free to wander, right? There had to be something… this mansion was huge. There could be at least 8 bathrooms, 19 rooms, and...I don't know. In total, there could be 87 rooms with this house being 187,876,534,432 years old. So I didn't waste my time.

With a kitkat in my mouth, I left my bowl of candy in the room and stomped downstairs. I wanted him to know I'm gone, so he'll know someone like him can't keep me stripped down. When I was downstairs again, I kept walking until I passed this other family looking room with 2 other people in it. Without a second notion, I slowly backed up to get a better view. It was the clock girl and that...boy whom ran after me today just an hour ago. They were huddled together, but not kissing. Instead, they were sharing whispers that I could clearly hear with my big ears (No, I'm not a Nacho Elf).

"What was Ben thinking? Bringing a victim in the house is gonna solve some sort of theory!? A theory Slender planned?! I at least don't think so. It might be just a fake story, just like the victim he kidnapped." My eyes got big. Rude. It's better than having time tick away for a useless killer like you...yea, I had nothing. I'll be sure not to run into that Clock girl again. Better yet, anyone.

The goggles boy scratched his head, "Gee...I don't know. That girl must be some important victim, because Ben almost...well...never at all brang a victim to the mansion."

The Clock girl just rolled her eyes and started talking about how the other killers would react to my being here. The appearance of them was enough for me, so I quickly made my way back on my walk, and turned down a hallway.

I shook my head at the nonsense. A theory? And once again about this Slendy? I was here based on some sort of...theory?! What the hell?! So I was gonna be used for experiment. Possibly. Or just here for torture. I've got to find a way out of here...but first I've got to look for a weapon. I went pass the hallways, doors, rooms, and all that stuff and was getting tired for some while. But good luck came to me when I finally found a room labeled: 'Weaponry'.

Don't know why it had to be labeled, but I was happy. I opened the door and cautiously made my way in. I held in a stifled gasp at how many weapons were on the walls. I walked over to the portion with the axes, and slid my finger against one of them. It was big and shiny. Without a second thought, I lifted it off the wall and quietly played with it. I could probably use this when I escape. Heh, or stab it up that Elf's butt. Either way, I was definitely gonna escape even if I was unsure.

A stifled cackle echoed throughout the room which made me jump and send shivers down my spine. I turned around with a big ax in my hand ready for an intruder. It lowered when two pairs of deep scary eyes roamed at mine. A head of me a few feet away were 2 people. One I knew, one I didn't. The one I knew of course, was Jeff. And he was standing right next to the…clown.

The clown was _tall _along with his lanky arms. All over him was black and white. He looked so…scraggy. In addition to that, he did manage to have better black hair and green eyes like mine. Both of our eyes didn't leave eachother until that Jeff spoke.

"…So you're the one who ate my candy…" his voice whispered with a suspicious tone. I was still frozen there, not speaking. I wonder how he found that out…

The clown let out a devious laugh, "Well look what we have here…A thief? Your stomping wasn't as sneaky, sweet cheeks."He sounded nice, but I could tell that was probably an act, and he was probably mad.

I couldn't respond and was too shocked to even speak again. I didn't have training with the now hot axe in my hands. _They _were the ones who were trained, and _they _were the ones who were gonna kill me. I guess they just don't really listen to their comrades…

Without a second thought of hesitation, Jeff came speeding at me. My eyes widened and my heart started beating out of my chest. I didn't think (Couldn't, actually) and swung the ax, which surprisingly countered Jeff's small knife (Compared to mine) and slid his back a little. He let out a strained growl as he pushed against me.

I stared up at his face. Those eyes…those ugly…mad…eyes. They seemed to get closer and wider followed by his carved ugly smile. The laughing clown continued to laugh in the background, thinking this was funny, my death and all. Then and there, my thoughts strayed else where, and I dropped the ax, letting Jeff fall on to my side, but not on me. I immediately dodged the knife, pushed past the clown, and ran out of the room.

I let out a frantic scream, trying to get help, but I should've known, _nobody _here was willing to help me now. Fast steps echoed behind me, gaining, but I only heard a pair. The laughing clown's laughter could still be heard from the far room. The clown wasn't following me. Thank you clown…thank you…

"Kill this bitch!" Jeff's voice ran throughout the hallway. He was getting closer, inch by inch. And my heart was beating faster, louder and louder. I didn't dare to turn around. A rounded another corner. How great…I missed my exit running away from this butt face. Luckily, a big door was a head. I got faster. Too bad for you "Jeff".

With a slender powerful arm, I yanked the door open and then gave it a satisfying shut.

**Shunk.**

The knife went through the door, which was now locked without a second notion. My breathing came out as huffs and puffs as I finished my kitkat. First introductions to this mansion wasn't going so lovely. Almost getting killed, then almost getting killed again. Obviously, where's the survival guide here? And the trust amongst other people? They definitely had problems.

I turned to the room I was in, and boy was it beautiful. In it were these nice looking instruments. So now an instrumental room...and more of shiny. I even saw a harp! Everything was perfect and glowing, just like the pale white floor. The harp was the most beautiful in the room, and I, of course, was desperate to touch it. I didn't know if anyone was in the room, but I thought it was safe. So I slowly made my way over, but stopped.

I was just about to touch it until the most intriguing thing in the room caught my eye, making me abruptly turn away. A person? However, I immediately regretted not reacting as fast as I should've as the 'intriguing thing' suddenly had a nice hold on me. Not to mention...this thing was hella tall. Taller than that deranged clown.

A tall, faceless, formal looking man had a restricting grip on my arm as he peered down at me. I was shivering ever more than I was before. By the looks of it…he wasn't going to let go…

* * *

**(A/N): Hey hey guys! I was planning to update on July 4****th****, but…I was ****way ****too busy. The fireworks were too pleasing! Anyway, hope you liked it! Care to review? :)**


	4. We're not at heads here

**(A/N): ….I'm terrible at keeping writing promises…**

* * *

**We're not at heads here.**

* * *

I kept my eyes glued to the tall man, not wavering one bit. When I said he was tall, he was _tall. _Over 7 feet at least. He looked so…formal. However, his tallness wasn't the thing that scared me. It was…that tall…featureless…face…

I've had enough staring at this creature. It felt like he's been holding on to me for like…5 minutes. If he didn't let go, I was gonna make a permanent tattoo on that slick bald head. My brain finally came back alive and I tried to get my body to move by yanking out of his gasp with a scared gasp. However, to my surprise, it ultimately didn't work and tightened instead. Oh no…he was gonna brake me…or my arm first.

Giving up plan A, I started on plan B instead and let out a good high scream. I was in hopes Nacho Bean could hear me. Though…I seriously doubted it. It _was _a big mansion after all, and he brought me here for some sorta game (Torturous obviously) and some person named: "Slendy". Could this be….him?

My over exaggerated screams were abruptly cut off when some sly skinny black thing behind the man slithered around my head, closing my mouth and all around my head, and started to squeeze. I could already feel my skull about to crack, and could only imagine the repulsive outcome of my poor brain. I squeezed my eyes shut in pain, waiting for my slow, painful death.

Suddenly, a loud bang sounded throughout the room. The door that was locked was opened, I noticed. My ears were still alive, just not my eyes. They were still _squeezing _inside my head. I just couldn't see who was exactly there before they started speaking.

"Wait, Slender! That's her! She's not a victim!" I heard Ben's voice shout. A tear rolled down my cheek when his sly black thing didn't let go till about 10 seconds. 10 seconds of the most terrifying squeeze of my life. My breathing was ragged when he dropped me to the floor, face a red mess because of _no air _for over 10 seconds.

I could feel eyes on me from both sides of the room, and probably from more than 2 people. I could tell by the additional murmuring at the door; I recognized a female's and a male's. I started feeling a bit more edgy and just stared at the ground. I didn't want to face more mad faces.

I noticed the tall man finally speak, "Well if it's her, why didn't you tell me?" surprisingly his voice was calm and formal as well. So formal, I thought I caught a tint of English in his voice.

"Because…cause I was busy at the time." My eyes became more irritated. Yea. Too busy with games. My brain could've been on the walls here! Better yet, he called me 'it'…I'm guess I'm too low to be called human now. I guess…I'm just a troll.

"But…that bitch raided through our food! She could've taken our food supply, and steal from the weaponry room. She was plotting to kill and run away," The same dude Jeff snitched as he stood with crossed arms at the doorway. I narrowed my eyes. Being a troll was just a theory…

I finally decided to look up at my company ahead of me, not paying attention to that man behind me anymore. Besides, he wasn't looking forward to hurting me, right? Anyway, I found my guesses to be correct. I spotted Miss Vampire, Miss Broken Clock, and that bummy hatchet guy whom wanted to kill me as soon as I stepped into his vision.

"So basically…this victim…is special-?" Clock lady asked.

"Well duh, bitch face, or else I wouldn't have saved her," Ben murmured. The Clock girl was taken by surprise and morphed into a vicious mountain lion as she prepared to lunge at him. However, the thin black thing I saw before came from behind me, and prevented her from doing so. It was obviously that 'Slendy Man', so I didn't even bother to look at him.

"Just you wait…bastard…" she murmured. I glanced at all of them. Was this how they were…? Always picking fights? How boring…and stupid.

The Tall Man prevented anyone else from speaking, "Well then, if Ben is correct, Welcome to my mansion, Annie Blackwell."

The room was silent and staring at me. I didn't know what to say at first. They knew my name…? I wasn't dreaming. These…monsters…were real. What do you say to a monster? 'Let's leave to your candy land and be BFFs forever? Seems legit…I don't even know if I should try it out first…

I slowly got up from my spot, still a bit shocked, and stood to see their faces. I really wanted to get out of here. I need a smarter plan than before. They stared at me as if I were a danger, or some type of prey. It was almost like…the look of Jeff's a while back. Mad…disgusted…focused…as if I were a different species. In addition to the silence, it got all eerie again and scary. Oh…they were waiting on my reaction…

My face started heating, then going cold and dizzy thanks to me refusing to breathe throughout those moments, and I couldn't even finish my sentence, "T…this is candy land…."

I fainted. Again.

* * *

When my vision came to me again, I noticed I wasn't on the ground anymore. I was laying on something more soft and comfy. It had colors of dark blue and light green…patterned covers. In addition to the playful pattern, there were playful sounds in the background as well.

Wait…I remember this! It was the first thing I saw when I got here! I slowly sat up and took in the familiar sighting. This was Ben's room…did he save me and put me back here? By the looks of it…I wasn't injured…

The cold bag that was kept on my head while I was sleeping slowly slid off as I stared at the scene in front of me. Well…there I saw Ben with my stolen Nintendo 64, playing Super Mario Bros. He looked very comfortable, and was having fun while murmuring to himself. After a moment, Mario died, and he tossed the controller aside. With a bored look, he slowly turned back to me, causing me to twitch.

His brows rose slightly, "Oh…you're awake." He then crawled over and sat next to me, causing me to send another flinch, and put on a relaxed face as he turned back to me. "So…you think this is candy land…?" he asked before he let out a funny snicker. I stopped to think. Oh yea…forgot about that…

I didn't do anything for a moment, then replied, "Well…it looked happy enough." Angry faces. Mean comments. Glares that could last forever. Candy would be the thing to complete it, and this mansion was just the land.

"Psh…you don't even know what to begin with," Ben murmured. My eyes finally wandered away from his face and back to the bed. I had to get out of here somehow. It was hard to believe this was just the beginning. I lifted a hesitant hand up to my forehead and softly pat it. Damn…that black thing got me good. I was sure to have an animalistic headache after today.

"So…um…what's happening now?" I quietly asked. I should know the setting before trying to make another move.

"Well, we all decided to tell you the rules and introductions after you wake. So get up, wild head. I mean…gumdrop." I shot him an angry glare before I cautiously scooted off the bed. Ben came after me, leaving the game system on. I cautiously followed along, taking glances left and right of me time to time. I was gonna be killed…maybe…

"She's awake," I heard Ben mutter, snapping me back to attention. We were already at our stop, the living room. As I scanned my eyes around, I recognized almost everybody there I've seen previously. Surprisingly, they all didn't have the mad looks before. The just looked…bored. I wonder what happened…

My eyes came to focus when I noticed 2 new faces. Or masks. They both looked like they had the same attire. Both yellow jackets. Different jeans. Both sneakers. I also noticed one had on a white mask with feminine looking lips, while the other was pitch black with a bright red frown. The feminine looking one had dark brown ruffled hair, while the other had on a hood, so I couldn't see theirs. The 2 new people stood beside Slender, whom was in the center.

"Hmm…okay everyone, as you already know, this is Annie, our new inmate. Now, all of you introduce yourselves."

The first person I saw slip up was that creepy guy Jeff. He got up from the couch, his knife clutched in his right hand, "You already know how I am, wild bitch." I frowned and almost retorted.

The Tall Man's 'face' seemed to crease into a frown, but where his mouth was supposed to be didn't open or seem to change, "Jeffrey, manners please." His voice was stern.

I, on the other hand, just came to smile, "And you'll be seeing me a lot more, sad face." Sigh…my excitement couldn't keep me. I couldn't just ignore like a normal person.

His smile spread and his hand clutched the knife, "You'll regret that. You'll be put to sleep…later."

"How can you set her to sleep when you can't even catch her?" the vampire girl interrupted before I could. Her face didn't change even though Jeff took a menacing step towards her. "My name's Jane." I lost my frown. Hmm…I like her. Maybe she doesn't like him as much as I do, or maybe even more…

"M…I'm Toby," the hatchet guy next to Jane spoke. I took a slight step back, nearly bumping into Ben's shoulder. That Toby guy would probably still wanna kill me as much as that sad face does. That voice could prove me wrong.

"I'm Clockwork," the broken clock lady mumbled beside him. I almost brought my frown back again, but stopped myself. I didn't want to get into a fight like they do. Not this early at least. I gave a slight nod, and moved my eyes to the figures next to Slenderman.

They didn't do anything but stare, observing me. I started getting a bit uncomfortable. I couldn't read their expressions. I wouldn't be surprised if they had on grim looks. My tenseness flowed away when the feminine mask finally spoke.

"Masky. This is Hoodie," _he_ pointed with a surprisingly more gentle _male _voice than I thought. I almost thought he was a girl. Maybe he'd be friendly. But then again…that was just a maybe…

* * *

**2 days later. Evening.**

After the day of introductions, I stayed in my guest bed room. I didn't want to come out at all till I had my plan finalized. Later on, when it was time to eat (After they ate their meals, that's when I'd come into the kitchen), I'd eat a meal, and pack some from their own storage in a small back pack they have in my closet. I'd have 2 pairs of clothes to wear because I'm sure my house wasn't that far away. It still looks like we're somewhere in Seattle or near it.

I learned they weren't exactly the type of neighbors you'd usually have. Other than Ben, they didn't offer _any _friendly opportunities (Including the innocent looking girl Sally. She was an extremely mean child). I found myself having to stay with Nacho Elf for most of the time to avoid them and especially that arrogant guy, Jeff. He seemed dead set on cutting me to pieces. Luckily Nacho Elf persuaded him out of it.

How in the world could they be best friends?

Yea…I learned that when Ben wouldn't stop his constant babbling to me while he forced me to play his games. I didn't exactly hate it, I liked video games. It just…wasn't so assuring. In an effort to get off, I went sarcastic on his ass, and sooner or later he viewed me as a game rival and bunked me off. I was happy.

Now I was alone, I plan on doing so many other things than staying slave here. I slowly zipped the green bag clutched in my hands, ready to go.

* * *

**IMPORTANT. READ.**

**(A/N): B.A. here.**

**Eh…yea I'm late. From now on I plan on updating once or twice a month. If I'm lucky, even three times. Sadly I figured now my weekends are slowly being taken over like my weekdays. Sorry about that.**

**Anywho, about the story, I'm making it (Possibly) a bit more different than much of you would think. What I'm talking about is the setting, and _where _Annie exactly is. She may be somewhere other than the woods. So…think on that for a while…muehheheh…**

**_Keep on reading… :3_**


End file.
